Mataya
Mataya is a creature with a Zhu's DNA and no birthmark Original Mataya Appearnace: Mataya is a normal purple blob creature, which has being created by Dr. Phelmholz and can transform into one of different forms like Zhu Zhu Pets. Bio: the original Mataya is one of thousand blobs created by Dr. Phelmholz. They can transform into different forms and lay original Mayata eggs. Normal Mataya Appearance: the normal Mataya is a hamster with brown fur, cream ears, cheeks, paws and patch, white eyes and pink nose. Bio: the normal Mataya is like its original form, but it is a hamster. Electric Mataya Appearance: the electric Mataya is a mouse with yellow fur, white ear-insides, cheeks, paws, patch and tail and yellow eyes. Bio: the electric Mataya creates lightning from its tail. Fairy Mataya Appearance: the fairy Mayata is an unicorn with a white coat, pink mane and tail with dark blue and blue streaks and blue eyes. Bio: the fairy Mataya likes balloons, stars, crystals and butterflies. It has a strength of a good, true heart of an original Mataya. It uses its unicorn magic, crystal heart spell and non-pegasus weather control. It wants a birthmark like a Zhu does. Psychic Mataya Appearance: the psychic Mataya is a bear with a lilac/lavender coat, red belly and deep purple eyes. Bio: the psychic Mataya uses a pair of red and pink hearts and three-layered pink, yellow, and dark pink heart. It eats a pink ice cream soda sprinkled with hearts, with two straws and two crossed lollipops with hearts opening. It loves a red heart-shaped medal. Ground Mayaya Appearance: the ground Mataya is a cat with a pale, light grayish amber coat, dark grayish sapphire blue eyes and brown fluffy ruff around its neck and tail tip. Bio: the ground Mataya likes to dig down the ground. Dark Mataya Appearance: the dark Mataya is a cat with a black fur, yellow rings and red eyes. Bio: the dark Mataya makes the camp fire out with gold, evil water, fire and jasmines. Fire Mataya Appearance: the fire Mataya is a lion with a vivid flame-orange coat, bushy yellow mane and tail tip and red eyes. Bio: the fire Mataya creates fire from its mane and tail tip. Dragon Mataya Appearance: the dragon Mataya is a blue dragon with mad unicorn eyes, blue feathers on its head and bright blue hair. Bio: the dragon Matata is evil. It promises to feed its young, the original Mataya with gems, sardines and red koi fish. Ice Mataya Appearance: the ice Mataya is a wolf or Siberian husky with a light blue coat, tail with a pointed dark blue diamond-shaped tip in a darker shade of blue, cerulean blue head, dark blue paws and blue eyes. Bio: the ice Mataya creates ice and snow around its body. Draconequus Mataya Appearance: the draconequus Mataya is a draconequus that is based on half-dog, half-cat, half-fox, half-horse and half-dragon. It has a tan coat, brown mane, orange back hooves, yellow horns, yellow tip of the fox-like tail, brilliant crimson cat-like eyes, light brilliant yellow front paws, very dark gray nose, amber yellowish gray dog-like ears, dark reddish brown whiskers, light yellow horse-like head, white dog-like muzzle and moderate red and red dragon-like wings. Bio: the draconequus Mataya looks like a half dog and half cat, half dog and half fox, half dog and half horse, half dog and half dragon, half cat and half fox, half cat and half horse, half cat and dragon or half fox and half dagon! Cynogriffon Mataya Appearance: the cynogriffon Mataya is a cynogriffon with a brilliant amber beak with a dark orange tip and brilliant gold talons, light brown fur, light brown feathers, moderate gamboge wings, grayish amaranth back paws, light cobalt bluish gray tail tip, gray tail, black claws, black legs, brown wing tips, light gray underbelly, gray head, light cornflower blue left eye, strong magenta right eye, brilliant gamboge ears with apple greenish white tips and light gambogeish gray stripes. Bio: the cynogriffon Mataya is half eagle and half dog/wolf. Winged Wolf Mataya Appearance: the winged wolf Mataya is a wolf with moderate pistachio eyes, a light gambogeish gray coat, medium gray wings, dark brown spots, arctic bluish gray paws, moderate gamboge face, very dark gray eyeshadow, pale, light grayish olive tail tip, white muzzle, very dark gray tail, darker moderate ears, strong magenta left eye, light cornflower blue right eye and moderate gamboge underbelly. Bio: the winged wolf Mataya has wings that can help it fly. Horned Dog Mataya Appearance: the horned dog Mataya is a dog with a pale, light grayish olive coat, pale, light grayish gold underbelly, Persian bluish gray eyeshadow, light gambogeish gray paws, bluish gray horns and moderate gold eyes. Bio: the horned dog Mataya's horns look like Ankole-Watusi cattle's horns! Multicolored Dragon Mataya Appearance: the multicolored dragon Mataya is a brass dragon with pretty phoenix eyes, yellow and blue feathers, a wavy flare hair and yellow horns. Bio: the multicolored dragon Mataya is colorful, but yellow and blue only. Gemstone Sableye Mataya Appearance: the gemstone Sableye Mataya resembles Sableye from Pokémon. It is a jewelry box Sableye with three garnets, three aquamarines, four turquoises, three lapis lazulis, five citrines, four black obsidians, seven Dalmation jaspers, three verdites, seven red jaspers, seven carnelians, six rose quartzes, four red corals, four sodalites, six silvers, five topazes, six labradorites, six moonstones, four angelites, four charoites and eleven anatases. Bio: the gemstone Sableye Mataya likes to collect gemstones. Nature Unicorn Mataya Appearance: the nature unicorn Mataya is an unicorn with a fire mane and tail, diamond hooves, opal horn, fairy eyes and red roan coat. Bio: the nature unicorn Mataya has power of nature from Matayas: normal, electric, fairy, psychic, ground, dark, fire, dragon and ice. Beauty Unicorn Mataya Appearance: the beauty unicorn Mataya is an unicorn with a gold coat, yellow star, yellow stocking, straight princess blonde mane, yellow snip, orange stripe, wavy lilac tail, purple, violet and dark blue horn, vampire eyes, purple hooves, violet ears, blue eyeshadow and green underbelly. Bio: the beauty unicorn Mataya is a cheerful and powerful unicorn with power and harmony and wears any makeup! Nail Polish Dragon Mataya Appearance: the nail polish dragon Mataya is a gold dragon with pink claws, a pink hair, vampire eyes, purple star and purple stocking. Bio: the nail polish dragon Mataya likes to paint its claws with nail polish! Slime Mataya Appearance: the slime Mataya is similar to the original Mataya but larger and has wishing upon a star colors and dragon eyes. Bio: the slime Mataya is soft and slimy like the original Mataya but larger and yellow and blue. Sweet Unicorn Mataya Appearance: the sweet unicorn Mataya is an unicorn with an azelnut mane, a blue coat, dragon eyes and gem tail. Bio: the sweet unicorn Mataya likes to eat desserts! Forest Unicorn Mataya Appearance: the forest unicorn Mataya is an unicorn with an azelnut mane, elf eyes, a green coat, châtain tail, yellow hooves and green horn. Bio: the forest unicorn Mataya lives in the forest. Grass Mataya Appearance: the grass Mataya is a deer with green fur, elf eyes, a sage underbelly, sea green deer fur, pine deer antlers and green grass and aloe furry hooves. Bio: the grass Mataya plants plants and eats grass, which its favorite food is. Flying Mataya Appearance: the flying Mataya is a dragon with lavender scales, a lilac underbelly, mauve horns, orchid wings, thistle claws and bored fairy eyes. Bio: the flying Mataya loves to fly through the air/wind and watches out for lightning, ice and rocks. Trivia * Mataya needs elements including water, fighting, poison, bug, rock, ghost and steel. * Mataya is the non-Zhu created by Dr. Phelmholz and turns into a different creature like a Zhu. They have some of weakness against fire, water, grass, lightning, ice, fighting, poison, ground, flying, mind, bugs, rocks, ghosts, darkness, dragons, steel and fairies, which can kill them. * Mataya is good or evil at the unknown time. Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Monsters